


Un caso marino

by lilyy



Series: Ti odio e ti amo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, wincest love
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questo è uno spin off tra la storia "Ti odio e ti amo" e "Mille sfumature di Dean e Sam "<br/>Dean e Sam hanno un rapporto consolidato e accettano di seguire John ad un caso che porterà tutti a tre a una bella vacanza al mare</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam aveva finito il college e adesso aveva 22 anni, e Dean 26.

Cacciavano insieme. Beh più o meno. La maggior parte delle volte cacciava John e li chiamava quando aveva bisogno di aiuto, anche se spesso era solo una scusa per avere vicini i suoi ragazzi.

Dean e Sam vivevano praticamente insieme da quando Dean decise di seguire Sam quando andò via di casa per andare al college.

E da soli stavano alla grande!

 

In quel momento si stavano sbaciucchiando sul letto del motel, mezzi svestiti.Dean era in mutande, Sam aveva i jeans ancora indosso, solo perché Dean trovava eccitante infilare la mano sotto i jeans di Sam e accarezzarlo proprio li, facendolo eccitare.

In quel momento squillò il telefonino di Dean.

John.

 

“Pronto, papà?” disse Dean, senza smettere di accarezzare Sam. Entrambi un po’ scocciati di quell’interruzione.

“Dean, ho bisogno di voi due per un caso di strani omicidi in un paesello di mare. Sospetto che si tratti di una Sirena!”

“Ah…beh, il mare c’è già…potrai rispedirla facilmente negli abissi” rispose Dean ridendo.

“Non è divertente, Dean! Ho bisogno di voi…per favore…e poi non avete voglia di farvi una bella vacanza al mare? “

“Peccato che non credo che andremmo li a divertirci.” Ribattè Dean.

“Una cosa non esclude l’altra. E poi ho voglia di stare un po’ di tempo con i miei figli. Ecchecavolo, fate quello che vi dico, sono vostro padre e pretendo che veniate con me!”

“Va bene, papà…dacci il tempo di preparare bagagli , costumi e asciugamani.” Rise Dean.

“E Sam come sta? Ti stai prendendo cura di lui?” chiese John.

“Si, papà…mi sto prendendo cura di lui. Non si può proprio lamentare.” Disse Dean, sorridendo, continuando ad accarezzarlo sotto i jeans.

Sam gemette e fece una risatina in estasi.

“Sam? Era lui che stava ridendo?” chiese John.

“Si..beh…lui ride sempre.” Disse Dean, tappandogli la bocca. “è un po’ scemo” aggiunse.

“Beh, mi fa piacere che siete insieme. Non separarti da lui e tienilo d’occhio, intesi? vi telefono dopo per farvi sapere le cooordinate!”

“Ok…ciao. A dopo!”

 

Dean mise giù il telefonino e si fiondò di nuovo sopra il corpo del fratello che era a petto nudo. Sam subito gli accarezzò la schiena.

“Che dici? Andiamo?” gli chiese Dean, dandogli un bacio.

“Con papà tra i piedi sarà difficile ritagliarci dei momenti per noi.” Sbuffò Sam.

“Ehi…siamo o non siamo i Winchester? Sono sicuro che avremo un sacco di tempo per noi. E poi sarà divertente, lo so.”

“Ok…” disse Sam, dandogli un altro bacio, e abbracciandolo.

“Ora però, togliti questi impedimenti.” Disse Dean, cominciando a slacciargli i jeans, facendo ridere Sam.


	2. Nicaragua

Sam e Dean erano in viaggio per Nicaragua.

  
“Mare, sole, spiagge e natura incontaminata, onde perfette per il surf, laghi e foreste da esplorare, vitto e alloggio assolutamente alla portate di tutte le tasche, tutto questo e molto altro è il Nicaragua.”

“Sammy, non leggere in macchina, che ti viene mal di testa”  
  
“l più grande paese dell'America Centrale deve il suo nome alla sua posizione geografica. Nell'antica lingua indigena, infatti, Nicaragua vuol dire "circondato dall'acqua" e con il Mar dei Caraibi, l'Oceano Pacifico ed il più grande lago del Centro America (grande come l'intera regione italiana dell'Umbria), definizione più giusta non poteva esserci.   
Il pezzo forte del Paese è sicuramente la natura selvaggia del suo territorio, l'ideale per chi vuole concedersi una vacanza lontana dalle solite mete caraibiche. Dimenticate i resort di lusso, i mega hotel e i ristoranti d'élite, qui è tutto molto più semplice e modesto.”  
  
  
“Allora sei tosto…”  
  
“Anche se l'economia è in crescita il Nicaragua resta sempre uno dei Paesi più poveri del mondo e ciò permette ai turisti di pagare cifre molto basse sia per pernottare che per mangiare.” Continuava Sam imperterrito, leggendo su internet dal cellulare.  
  
  
“Finito?” chiese Dean.

“In questo universo, si “ scherzò Sam.  
  
“Dobbiamo fermarci per la colazione all’autogrill. Faremo colazione con papà.” Disse Dean.

“Io non ho fame” disse Sam con lo stomaco che brontolava. Dean fece una risatina, guardando il fratello sdraiato sui sedili anteriori.  
  
  
John tardava ad arrivare e Dean non aveva resistito all’impulso di andare a sedersi dietro con Sam nei sedili anteriori.

Sam era ancora sdraiato e si lasciava accarezzare le gambe scoperte dai pantaloncini, da Dean.

Era inutile. Non poteva farci niente. Dean non resisteva all’impulso di toccarlo, accarezzarlo, baciarlo…

Come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, Sam gli diede un fuggevole bacio sulle labbra.

“Ti piace proprio sfidare la sorte…e se fosse arrivato papà?” gli chiese Dean con malizia.

“Forse mi piace sfidare la sorte.” Rispose Sam sorridendo.

Dopo poco, arrivò John e andarono tutti e tre a fare colazione.  
John era contento di riavere i suoi figli al suo fianco, mentre li guardava divorare la colazione .


	3. Arrivati in Nicaragua

Quando finalmente arrivarono in Nicaragua, Dean fermò la macchina e si mise per un attimo ad ammirare il panorama.  
  
Era fantastico. C’era una brezza calda e sembrava tutto cosi bello e naturale. Incontaminato.

 

Sam lo strinse in un abbraccio dai sedili posteriori.  
“Sono contento di essere qui con te, fratellino.” Gli disse Dean .  
   
Rimasero ad aspettare l’arrivo del padre, che arrivò dieci minuti dopo.  
  
“Allora, andiamo??” era insolito trovare John con gli occhiali da sole. Probabilmente anche loro padre era felice di quella parentesi al mare.  
  
“Dove alloggeremo?”  
  
“In un resort molto carino.” Disse John.  
   
   
Quando arrivarono al resort, Dean e Sam trattennero un sospiro.

 

“Sarà difficile pensare a lavorare” dissero in coro.  
  
“Non esaltatevi troppo. Siamo qui per indagare su strani casi di follia omicida e compulsiva.” Disse John.  
  
“Credi che abbia a che fare con l’acqua? “ chiese Dean.  
  
“Non dire sciocchezze, Dean…hai mai visto qualcosa di più **meraviglioso??”**  disse Sam.  
  
“Credo che potrebbe avere a che fare con qualsiasi cosa.” Disse John.


	4. Ghiacciolo bollente

“Spiegami ancora perché papà è sparito cosi all’improvviso dopo averci scaricato al resort.” Disse Dean.  
  
“Perché è quello che fa sempre.” Disse Sam mentre navigava su internet con il computer.  
  
“E perché noi siamo chiusi qui, invece di far domande in giro?”  
  
“Perché sono riuscito a beccare la lista dei clienti dell’albergo e sarà meglio studiarcela, prima di andare  a fare domande in giro.”  
  
“Dovremo studiare gli ospiti? Che stronzata!” disse Dean, aprendo il minifrigo.  
  
“Prendi una birra anche per me.” Disse Sam.  
  
“Non sto prendendo una birra.” Disse Dean.  
  
“E allora cosa…” ma Sam non riusci a finire in tempo la frase, che Dean gli posizionò davanti alla faccia un’invitante ghiacciolo.  
   
Faceva caldo. Dean era in boxer e per inciso aveva anche un sedere niente male, ed entrambi avevano un caldo incredibile.  
  
Sam quindi accolse l’invito e leccò il ghiacciolo dalle mani di Dean che lo guardava cercando di spegnere il desiderio.  
  
“è buono il ghiacciolo?” chiese.  
Sam rispose leccando anche Dean sul viso.  
  
“Preferisco leccare te.” Disse, voglioso.  
   
  
I fratelli decisero quindi di prendersi una pausa dall’indagine. 


	5. La ragazza misteriosa

“E cosi molti clienti del vostro albergo, tutt’alpiù coppiette felici, sono impazzite e si sono avvelenate o uccise l’un l’altra.” Disse Dean.  
  
“Dean, vacci piano…” gli disse Sam a bassa voce.  
  
“Sono un po’ restio a parlarne, ragazzini…non vorrei che la fama del mio albergo venga messa in discussione..insomma, noi qui siamo brava gente..gli incidenti e le persone un po’ squilibrate ci sono un po’ dappertutto.”  
  
“Certo, non lo mettiamo in dubbio…ma ci sa dire se hanno avuto dei comportamenti un po’ strani prima di morire? Magari una lite o qualcosa del genere.” Disse Dean.  
  
“Beh, ovviamente non sembravano proprio coppiette felici…per cosi dire…avevano i loro segreti. Bugie, tradimenti..rancore…sapete come va al giorno d’oggi…ma sembrava che volessero sistemare le cose..sapete, a volte io ascolto…soprattutto quando la gente parla a voce molto alta! Purtroppo però devono aver cambiato idea… e comunque è già arrivata qui la polizia a indagare ma non ha trovato niente…davvero quelle persone si sono uccise a vicenda.”  
  
“Possibile che non sia rimasto nessun sopravvissuto?”  
  
“Beh, a dire il vero uno c’è…ma sembrava un po’ folle…solo che a voi non posso dire niente, siete dei ragazzi.” Disse il direttore dell’albergo, tornando al suo lavoro.  
   
Dean gli fece una linguaccia, mentre il direttore era girato,  facendo ridere Sam.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
John non era ancora tornato e Dean e Sam decisero di fare una passeggiata in paese.  
  
Il paese era carino ed era molto atipico, con un sacco di costruzioni in pietra.  
  
E c’era un bel sole.  
  
Decisero di prendere un gelato ciascuno.  
  
  
  
“Vieni qui, sgruccio.” Gli disse Dean, che era seduto su un muretto, attirando Sam sopra di sé, in braccio.  
  
Sam sorrise, continuando a mangiare il suo gelato e facendolo leccare un po’  a Dean.  
  
Dean gli cinse la vita con le mani in una presa affettuosa e posò la testa sulla sua schiena.  
  
Sam sorrise posando la testa su di lui.  
  
“Sono contento che papà sia ancora via.”  
  
Dean mormorò qualcosa di incomprensibile, che era simile a un miagolio.  
  
  
  
“Dean…se..c’è davvero un mostro in questa zona, e colpisce gli innamorati, noi non dovremmo…uh…starne alla larga?” chiese preoccupato.  
  
“Ehi, prima di tutto non sappiamo se è davvero un mostro, e poi…hai sentito lo scemo li, quelle coppiette erano piuttosto in crisi, e noi no..”  
  
“Mm…” disse Sam sorridendo.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Dean e Sam andarono sul lungomare a mirare il mare, che quel giorno era un po’ mosso,  e li videro una ragazza.  
  
Era bionda, sembrava molto giovane e aveva un vestito molto corto azzurro.  
  
Era in piedi sopra una pietra piatta, che a sua volta era poggiata sopra un tavolino, che era poggiato dentro l’acqua del mare, a riva.  
   
“Come diavolo fa a non cadere, Dean?” chiese Sam sorpreso.  
  
“Non lo so, Sam. Non lo so proprio.” Rispose lui.  
  
  
  



	6. Kathleen e Karina

“Ragazzi!!” tuonò John, entrando a perdifiato nella camera del resort.  
  
Sam e Dean si spaventarono. Per fortuna Dean era andato a prendere una birra perché aveva sete, ma fino a pochi minuti prima si stavano baciando appassionatamente.  
   
  
  
“Sei stato via per ore. Eravamo molto preoccupati.” Disse Dean, attaccato alla bottiglia.  
  
“Mi dispiace di avervi lasciati soli, ma ho fatto conoscenze…”  
  
“Conoscenze che possono aiutarci in questo caso?” chiese Dean.  
  
“Ehm…no…un altro tipo di conoscenze…”  
  
Dean e Sam lo guardarono con tanto d’occhi.  
  
“Beh, c’è questa signora molto ricca, con sua figlia, abbiamo parlato…della città..dei posti più incantevoli da visitare…”  
  
Dean e Sam si guardarono.  
  
“Sapete, non ci farebbe male avere degli amici, se poi questi amici possono farci avere delle informazioni sulla città…”  
  
“Com’è? Grassa e brutta?” chiese Dean, volendo indagare.  
  
“No, tutto il contrario.” Disse sorpreso John.  
   
  
Sam e Dean si guardarono di nuovo.  
   
  
  
“Smettetela di preoccuparvi, ok? Stasera saremo a cena da loro, vi piaceranno, vedrete!”  
  
“Veramente noi vorremmo restare qui…perché non vai tu da solo?" propose Dean, mentre Sam ruggi di approvazione.  
  
“NIENTE STORIE, VOI SIETE MIEI FIGLI E ANDATE DOVE VADO IO! COSA PENSERANNO SE MI VEDONO ARRIVARE DA SOLO? CHE SONO UN PADRE DEGENERE, ECCO COSA. VOI VENITE E CHIUSA LA QUESTIONE!”  
   
  
  
Sam e Dean cominciarono a mettersi d’accordo sui vestiti da mettere e silenziosamente criticavano l’arroganza e l’autorità del padre.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Quando arrivarono davanti a un’immensa villa con giardino, Sam e Dean trattennero il fiato, pensando che dopotutto forse il soggiorno in quella casa poteva rivelarsi un’esperienza piacevole.  
  
Guardarono ancora loro padre che si sistemava goffamente la cravatta e la giacca nera. Non si era mai comportato cosi.  
   
“Joooohn! Che bello rivederti cosi presto! Sono stata cosi beeeeene! E questi sono i tuoi figli. Adoraaabili. Ti assomigliano proprio.” disse una donna bionda di mezza età, aprendo la porta.  
  
“Guarda caso è l’unica che ha detto che non somigliamo alla mamma.” Bisbigliò Dean a Sam.  
  
“Già, chissà come mai.” Disse Sam guardandola storto.  
   
“Grazie, un bel complimento, Karina.” Disse John arrossendo.  
  
“E quanti anni hanno? 16 – 17? E scommetto che sono gemelli!!”  
  
“Ehm, veramente hanno 22 e 26 anni.” Disse John imbarazzato.  
   
Sam e Dean ridevano sotto i baffi.  
  
“Oh, cavolo, che gaffes, mi dispiace! Sembrano molto più giovani e uniti!!”  
  
“Non si preoccupi, signora, in effetti siamo ehm molto uniti.” Disse Dean, guardando malizioso Sam, che ricambiò l’occhiata, mentre si dirigevano nel grande salone.  
   
   
In un angolo c’era una ragazza che suonava il pianoforte. Sfoggiava un’elegante coda bionda.  
  
“Mia figlia, Kathleen.” Disse la signora.  
   
  
Dean e Sam la guardarono basiti.  
  
“Dean, è la ragazza che abbiamo visto sulla spiaggia.” Disse Sam.  
  
“Lo so.” Rispose Dean.  
   
  
  
La ragazza guardò i presenti, accennando un sorriso, ma senza salutare, e poi riprese a suonare.  
  
“Ehm, odia salutare. Mia figlia odia un po’ tutte le formalità a dire il vero.” Disse Karina.  
  
“Spero non odi anche gli sconosciuti.” Rise nervosamente John.  
  
“Ma no, cosa dici, sciocchino!” rise Karina, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla e guadagnandosi delle occhiatacce da parte di Dean e Sam.  
   
   
   
   
La cena si svolse nella noia mortale, l’unica cosa gradevole era il cibo. Pasta al ragù, pollo arrosto, patatine fritte, mousse al cioccolato….  
  
Finita la cena, John e Karina si misero a chiacchierare sul dondolo in giardino, Dean andò in bagno e Sam restò in salotto in compagnia di Kathleen con suo grande disagio.  
  
Kathleen continuava a sbuffare. Si era slegata i capelli, ma ora sembrava gli davano fastidio.  
  
“Sam, mi potresti aiutare con questo elastico?”  
  
Sam acconsenti di malavoglia, i suoi capelli erano talmente lisci che gli sfuggivano via.  
  
“Ih ih, sciocchino, devi tenerli con più forza!” rise Kathleen, cercando di prendergli la mano, ma Sam non sembrava molto propenso a toccarla di più, quando poi Dean usci dal bagno per raggiungerli, e Sam lo vide, ne approfittò per allontanarsi.  
  
“Dean! Ci hai messo un casino! Sei peggio di una femmina!” rise.  
  
Dean aggrottò le sopracciglia, vedendolo nervoso, poi guardò Kathleen e senza badarci, strinse il polso di Sam.  
  
  
“Penso che per noi sia arrivata ora di andare. Vado a chiamare mio padre.” Disse, poi sembrò ripensarci.  
  
“Sam, vieni anche tu.”  
  
Sam stava già andando, ma Kathleen si intromise.  
  
“Vostro padre aveva accennato al fatto che avreste dormito qui. Non ve l’ha detto?”  
  
Sam e Dean si guardarono.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Purtroppo, Dean e Sam avrebbero dovuto dormire in due stanze separate, perché c’era solo un letto per stanza.  
  
Dean non era molto tranquillo a dormire senza Sam al suo fianco, senza contare che avrebbe voluto provare quel fantastico letto con Sam. Senza contare che Kathleen sembrava un pò troppo interessata a Sam.  
  
Decise di andare da lui, ma poi si apri la porta.  
  
Sam.  
   
“Che ci fai qui, birbante?” chiese, ma era sollevato.  
  
Sam non rispose. Semplicemente si buttò sul letto con la potenza di un uragano, baciandolo.  
  
  
  
Rotolarono nel letto per un bel po’, e poi Sam disse:  
  
“Mi mancavi, e poi la mia camera era proprio davanti a quella di Kathleen…non avrei voluto che gli fosse magari venuta voglia di venirmi a trovare, sai…sarebbe stato imbarazzante mandarla via.”  
  
“Tu sei solo mio.” disse Dean, riprendendo a baciarlo, e contento che Sam fosse andato da lui.  
   
  



	7. Una colazione coccolosa

Sam si risvegliò abbracciato a Dean, totalmente avvolto dentro il piumone.  
  
Pensava che il fratello si sarebbe risvegliato molto dopo di lui, invece Dean lo sorprese.  
  
  
“Sam, cavolo, non dovresti stare qui!”  
  
“Mmm potrei offendermi…” mormorò Sam, senza neanche alzare la testa.  
  
“Sam, se ti vedono…”  
  
“Beh? Non posso dormire con mio fratello?” chiese con noncuranza.  
  
“Ehm…non cosi…” disse, intendendo il modo in cui erano aggrovigliati l’uno con l’altro e la mano di Sam sotto la sua maglietta.  
  
  
“Mpf…” disse Sam dandogli un bacio a stampo.  
  
“Me la pagherai.” Disse Sam, alzandosi dal letto tutto assonnato.  
  
“Sam.” Lo chiamò Dean ridendo.  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
“I jeans.” Gli disse, lanciandoglieli, e subito rimpianse di averlo fatto.  
  
  
Suo fratello in mutande era davvero un bel vedere.  
  
“E non guardare troppo.” Disse Sam prendendolo in giro, ma con tono divertito.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dieci minuti dopo, Dean era tornato in salone, dove vigevano i preparativi per la colazione.  
  
Kathleen era seminuda, tranne per una vestaglietta scozzese che lasciava poco spazio all’immaginazione. Stava guardando la televisione sul divano, mentre la madre stava arrivando in quel momento, tutta assonnata e con una vestaglia dello stesso colore.  
  
John non si vedeva, e Dean aveva paura di chiedere dove avesse dormito.  
  
Sam invece stava controllando il latte sul bollitore.  
  
Non potè fare a meno di avvicinarsi a lui, abbracciandolo da dietro e stampandogli un bacio sulla guancia.  
  
“Ehi.” Disse.  
  
“Ehi.” Disse Sam, un po’ imbarazzato, ma sorridendo.  
   
Quando Sam mise latte e caffè in tavola, servi la tazza a Dean con forse troppa gentilezza, la classica premura che una donna innamorata riserverebbe al suo uomo, ma Sam sperò che passasse lo stesso per premura fraterna.  
  
Anche se il modo in cui sorrideva a Dean nel porgergli la tazza era forse un po’ troppo.  
  
Forse era anche un po’ troppo quando Dean senza riuscire a resistere, lo attirò a sé e se lo mise in braccio stringendolo possessivo e facendo colazione cosi.  
  
“E papà?” chiese Dean, cercando di sviare le occhiate curiose di Kathleen e Karina.  
  
“Dorme.” Disse solo Karina, imbarazzata.  
   
  
Quando finirono la colazione, Dean disse semplicemente: “Beh, io e Sam andiamo a comprare qualche fumetto da nerd, fintanto che papà non si sveglia.” E trascinò Sam fuori con lui.  
  
Kathleen continuò a guardarli con sguardo indagatore.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E niente...devo ricordarmi che non sono piccini ahhah tendo a farli regredire ahhahh
> 
> E l'ooc regna sovrano...e che dobbiamo farci xd
> 
> Ciao xd


	8. Coccole nell'acqua

“Sembra che una donna bionda sia stata avvistata con tutti gli uomini e i ragazzi che poi hanno fatto a pezzi le loro fidanzate e le loro mogli, le sceglie però prevalentemente giovani. A quanto pare abbiamo proprio a che fare con una **sirena** , Sam.”  
  
“Mmm…giovane e carina?” chiese Sam. Le gambe aggrovigliate a quello di suo fratello, mentre erano seduti nella camera del resort, a leggere i documenti del caso.  
  
“che ti importa a te?” chiese brusco Dean.  
  
“Ehi…te l’ho già detto che ti adoro quando fai il geloso?” gli disse sorridendo.  
  
“Io non faccio il geloso. Io **sono** geloso. “ disse Dean, baciandolo. “E comunque no…le sirene sono brutte, anzi orribili.” Disse stringendolo a sé.  
  
Sam rise. “Papà è ancora con quella tizia svampita e petulante? Non credi che dovremmo tenerlo d’occhio?”  
  
“Naa. È in grado di badare a sé stesso. E poi non credo sia una sirena. È troppo idiota. E poi c’è un altro motivo per cui non dovremmo tornare li.”  
  
“E quale?” chiese Sam con voce sensuale.  
  
“Kathleen. Deve starti lontana!” disse Dean.  
  
“Uh – uh. Sei piuttosto geloso.” Disse Sam, ancorandosi con le mani contro la scrivania, mentre suo fratello lo sovrastava.  
  
  
“Che fai’??” rise istericamente, mentre suo fratello lo spogliava.  
  
“Non quello che pensi! Mettiti immediatamente il costume. Abbiamo diritto anche noi a un po’ di relax!” disse Dean.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
“Dean…mi sento un po’ strano” disse Sam, mentre sulla spiaggia, suo fratello gli stava massaggiando la schiena, con la crema.  
  
“Ti stai eccitando eh?" rise Dean.  
  
“Cretino! Voglio solo dire che…io e te sulla spiaggia al mare e papà in compagnia di una donna, mentre dovremmo invece guardare il caso, invece non ci stiamo nemmeno lontanamente impegnando. Non abbiamo mai fatto cosi. Non è da noi!”  
  
“Beh…forse per una volta ce la stiamo solamente prendendo comoda..o forse è questo posto che ci rilassa” disse Dean continuando a massaggiarlo.  
  
Le mani di Dean erano esperte e morbide sotto i suoi fianchi, e Sam si stava davvero rilassando.  
  
  
  
“Baciami.” Disse all’improvviso.  
  
“Come? Qui davanti a tutti?”  
  
“Si. Ti prego.” Disse Sam.  
   
  
  
Dean lo baciò incurante della folla, poi lo prese in braccio, ignorando le sue proteste e le sue risate, e fini nell’acqua cristallina con lui.  
  
  
  
“Sei un idiota. È freddissima!!” disse Sam tremando.  
  
“Non fare la principessina e aggrappati a me. Si cosi.” Disse quando Sam cominciò ad aggrapparsi a lui stile koala.  
  
“L’hai…fatto apposta perché ti abbracciassi??” chiese Sam stupito cercando di scaldarsi tra le sue braccia.  
  
“Che dici? Sei proprio un…cretino…Sam…mmmm”disse baciandolo.  
  
  
“Dean..potrebbero vederci…anzi, ci sta vedendo tutto il mondo.” Disse Sam aggrappandosi al suo collo.  
  
“Lo so, ma non mi importa.”  
  
“Ma che cosa ci sta succedendo?”  
  
“Non lo so. So solo che è fantastico e so che sono innamorato di te, e devo dirtelo. Sento il bisogno di dirtelo!” disse Dean allegro.  
  
“Dean…” disse Sam, baciandolo di nuovo. “Anche io ti amo.” Aggiunse poi.  
  
  



	9. Avances respinte

“Oh, John! Un uomo come te, crescere due bei figlioli cosi…tutto solo…deve esser stata dura per te, ti fa onore…ma non senti di aver bisogno di un aiuto, qualche volta? Non senti il bisogno di dare ai ragazzi una figura femminile…di **riferimento?”**  chiese Karina soavemente.  
  
John aveva lo sguardo sorpreso e perso nel vuoto.  
  
  
Dean sbottò per primo:  
  
“Non è forse **squallido** questo discorso, considerando come la mamma è morta???”  
  
“DEAN, NON PERMETTERTI DI USARE QUESTO TONO!” gridò John.  
  
“Mi dispiace, io non volevo offendere, non…” biascicò Karina.  
  
“Dean ha ragione, papà…e poi non…lo sa Karina il lavoro che facciamo??” chiese titubante Sam.  
  
“Certo che si!!” disse John isterico.  
  
“John, adesso basta, non prendertela con loro. È colpa mia. Solo colpa mia. Ho urtato la loro sensibilità.”  
  
  
  
Dean a quel punto scappò da quella casa e da quel vomitevole pranzo, e Sam lo segui gridando “Dean, Dean!!!”  
   
  
  
Dean continuava  a camminare, senza quasi guardare la strada.  
  
“Dean, fermati un attimo, vuoi farti investire??” disse Sam, costringendolo a fermarsi.  
  
“A chi importerebbe?” chiese Dean con il fiato corto.  
  
“Importa a me.” Disse Sam baciandolo dolcemente.  
   
  
  
“E anche a papà, anche se si sta comportando da emerito coglione.” Disse poi.  
  
“Dovremmo parlarci, lo sai?” chiese Dean.  
  
“Si, lo so. “  
    
  
  
*  
  
Dean e Sam erano al bar a prendere un gelato, e caso vuole che dopo qualche minuto spuntò li anche Kathleen.  
  
Sam si guardò in giro nervoso in cerca di Dean, ma lui era andato in bagno.  
  
  
“Ciao Sam, il fratellino ti manda al bar da solo?” chiese Kathleen civettuola con i suoi lunghi capelli, contornati per metà da un fiocco rosso.  
  
“Kathleen. Diventi ogni giorno sempre più…”  
  
“Bella?” chiese Kathleen sbattendo le ciglia.  
  
“ **Simpatica.”**  Disse Sam con un sorriso freddo.  
  
  
“Perché sei cosi con me, Sam? Sei sempre cosi… **freddo…** hai la ragazza per caso?” chiese, quasi strusciandosi sul bancone del bar.  
  
“non è questo. Forse non mi trovo a mio agio con le ragazze troppo intraprendenti.” Disse lui freddo.  
  
“Mmm…capisco, ti piace dominare, eh?” chiese Kathleen quasi leccandosi un dito.  
  
Sam non voleva neanche guardarla.  
  
_Ma quanto cazzo ci mette Dean ad arrivare?_  
  
“Eh dai Sam, fammi un sorriso…” disse Kathleen cercando di prendergli la mano.  
  
“Ehm, non mi piace quando mi prendono la mano, scusa.”  
  
Kathleen lo guardò basita da quel rifiuto.  
  
   
  
E poi arrivò Dean.  
  
“Kathleen…il tuo arrivo è sempre cosi **tempestivo**.” Disse Dean, prendendo la mano di Sam, facendolo alzare dallo sgabello cui era seduto.  
   
Kathleen si mise a fissare la mano di Sam ancora stretta in quella di Dean. Sam non faceva alcun movimento per toglierla, anzi la presa si fece ancor più salda.  
  
  
_Affetto fraterno molto forte?_  
  
“Beh, piacere di averti incontrata, ma noi abbiamo affari urgenti da sbrigare, ci si sente!” disse Dean con un sorriso più finto del monopoli, trascinando con sé Sam, tenendogli sempre la mano.  
  
_Solo affetto o….?_  
  
Kathleen sorrise maligna.  
   
  



	10. Il triangolo no

Sam e Dean stavano ancora indagando sulla presunta succube, o sirena. Erano riusciti a trascinare loro padre via da quella casa – e da Karina – e ora stavano perlustrando tutte le camere dell’albergo dov’erano state le vittime.  
  
“A quanto pare, la nostra sirena va matta per la lingerie e guanti di seta nera” disse Dean, mostrandoli.  
  
“Sono stati trovati anche nelle rispettive camere…ma com’è possibile che nessuno dei clienti sappia niente?” chiese Sam.  
  
“A dire la verità, i clienti hanno visto una bella donna bionda circolare in questo albergo, ma non si sono insospettiti.” Disse Dean.  
  
“Com’è possibile una cosa del genere? Non si può essere cosi ciechi, per quanto bella può essere una donna.” Disse John.  
  
  
Dean e Sam lo guardarono storti.  
  
“Che c’è?” sbottò John.  
  
“Ti sei completamente rimbecillito da quando hai incontrato Karina, e ora ci vieni a dire che non sai com’è possibile?” chiese Dean.  
  
“Se la porti a casa con noi, ti disconosco.” Disse Sam.  
  
“Oh, piantatela!”  
  
“Se non fosse che abbiamo mostrato una foto di Kathleen e Karina, giureremmo che fossero loro, ma tutti dicono che non le conoscono.”  
  
“Non avreste dovuto farlo…se lo vengono a sapere…”  
  
“Che cosa?? Mi agita i capelli addosso?” chiese Sam, imitando Kathleen che si scuoteva i capelli, mentre Dean rideva..  
  
“Perché sei cosi astioso con quella ragazza? Vuole solo fare amicizia.” Disse John.  
  
“Non siamo qui per fare amicizia, papà.” Intervenne Dean.  
  
“E poi non è il mio tipo.” Disse Sam.  
  
“E qual è il tuo tipo?” chiese John.  
  
Sam sorrise imbarazzato e senza guardarlo, rispose: “Non mi aspetto che tu lo capisca.”  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Successe che trovarono il cadavere di una donna, in una landa desolata un po’ lontana dall’albergo. John credeva già che avessero trovato la famosa Sirena e voleva già archiviare il caso.  
  
“è logico che un cacciatore sia arrivato prima di noi e l’abbia uccisa!” cercava di spiegare John ai suoi figli.  
  
“Tu sei completamente…”  
  
“Sam!” lo ammoni Dean.  
  
  
“Impazzito…” anche se Dean credeva che prima di fermarlo, Sam stava per andare più sul pesante. “ Come puoi non capire che è stato fatto apposta per…”  
  
“Guarda, c’è anche il pugnale di bronzo usato per trafiggerla…” diceva John.  
  
“è stato lasciato apposta!!” gridò Sam.  
   
“Ehm, ragazzi…” disse Kathleen. “La mamma dice che…siete invitati da noi stasera, perché vi vede molto nervosi e pensa che una buona cenetta vi distenderà i nervi…dice anche che ha fatto la torta di mele!” disse Kathllen.  
  
Suo malgrado, Dean degluti, mentre Sam lo guardava storto.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Dopo cena, per un pelo non furono scoperti da Kathleen. Entrò senza bussare, nella camera di Dean, dove Sam era seduto sul suo letto. Per fortuna non si stavano baciando.  
  
  
“Disturbo?” chiese kathllen.  
  
Sam e Dean si guardarono nervosi.  
  
“No, figurati.”  
  
“Posso entrare? Mi sento un po’ sola, di là.” Disse.  
  
“Uhm…ma certo…” dissero in coro.  
  
I fratelli la guardavano con curiosità, mentre porgeva loro delle patatine, succhi di frutta, e un mazzo di carte per giocare a Uno.  
  
“Giochiamo?” chiese Kathleen.  
  
“Kathleen, ascolta…” cominciò Dean.  
  
“No, ascoltate voi. Mi dispiace di esser stata…cosi sgradevole…non son abituata a fare amicizia…sono sempre sola. Sapete, Karina non è la mia vera mamma, è la mia matrigna…”  
  
“Davvero?” chiesero sorpresi Sam e Dean.  
  
Kathleen annui triste. “Si, è un sacco di tempo che non faccio ritorno a casa. “  
  
“Beh, allora dovresti tornarci.” Disse Dean sorridendo.  
  
“è lontanissima… ma forse ci farò ritorno…un giorno…allora, giochiamo??” chiese.  
  
E i fratelli cedettero.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Con il passare dei giorni kathleen strinse sempre più amicizia con Sam e Dean, che diventarono man mano più gentili con lei, e lasciarono perdere le ostilità.  
  
Spesso andavano al mare insieme, guardavano la tivu o passeggiavano insieme per le vie, andando a prendere un gelato.  
  
Dean percepiva che qualcosa non quadrava del tutto, ma ricacciò indietro la sensazione.  
  
Stavano bene in fondo. Anche loro padre stava bene.  
  
Erano sereni dopo tanto tempo…  
   
Poi, la serenità si dissolse all’improvviso quando Kathleen li sorprese a baciarsi in una gelateria.  
  
“Scusatemi, io non volevo…” disse, quando in realtà era tutto il giorno che li pedinava.  
  
“Col cavolo! Ti ho visto sai, che ci seguivi! Ci stavamo proprio chiedendo quando saresti saltata fuori, e adesso ci spiegherai…..” disse Dean arrabbiato, prendendola per le spalle.  
  
  
Kathleen soffiò all’istante una sottile nebbiolina azzurra fumogena che colpi in faccia Dean.  
  
“Che cosa gli hai fatto???” gridò Sam, mentre Dean si teneva la faccia, maledicendola.  
  
Kathleen soffiò la nebbiolina anche contro il viso di Sam, che quasi soffocò, e si mise a tossire.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Ora erano di nuovo a casa di Kathleen e Karina. Avevano completamente rimosso l’incidente della nebbiolina sui loro visi ed uscita fuori dalla bocca di Kathleen, anche se ricordavano perfettamente che Kathleen li aveva visti baciarsi.  
  
“Non lo dirò a nessuno. State tranquilli.” Stava dicendo Kathleen, sdraiata completamente sulle gambe di Sam e Dean, sul divano, a piedi scalzi e con una minigonna e un top cortissimo, mentre Dean leggeva distratto e Sam era un po’ perplesso di quella strana situazione.  
  
“Potete fidarvi di me.” Diceva lei con voce sensuale, strusciandosi tra di loro.  
  
La minigonna già cortissima si era alzata anche di più, lasciando poco spazio all’immaginazione.  
  
  
All’improvviso Sam e Dean rinsavirono, e cercarono di andarsene.  
  
  
“Via, ragazzi, che sgarbati. Ero cosi comoda.”  
  
“Tu sei fuori di testa. Non so che razza di piano o di gioco perverso hai in mente con noi, ma scordatelo!” disse Dean.  
  
“Scegliti qualcun altro come giocattolo erotico!” gli disse Sam. “Noi ce ne andiamo!”  
  
“Ma come. Proprio adesso che ci stavamo divertendo!” disse Kathleen abbracciandoli da dietro come una gattina, e confondendoli.  
   
  
Sam e Dean si toccarono la testa, che girava come se fossero sull’ottovolante, o come se fossero drogati.  
  
  
“Che cosa ci hai….fattooo” disse Dean.  
  
“Io voglio solo che voi vi rilassiate e vi fidiate di me.” Disse, portandoli in una delle camere.  
  
  
Li, Kathleen si spogliò e cercò di spogliare anche i fratelli, anche se non si lasciavano toccare molto.  
  
Kathleen ad ogni modo non li toccò, quando erano rimasti con solo i boxer addosso.  
  
Anche lei era solo in biancheria, e aspettò di vedere come si comportavano loro.  
  
  
Cercò di avvicinarsi e di baciarli, ma loro si spostarono, e come presi da un istinto incontrollabile, si baciarono loro due.  
  
Affannosamente e come se potessero smettere di respirare, se l’avessero fatto.  
  
Kathleen non se l’aspettava, ma sorrise lo stesso.  
  
Nel frattempo Sam e Dean erano cascati sul letto, avvinghiati come due koala o due piovre giganti.  
  
  
Kathleen si mosse per andare da loro, con sguardo malizioso, ma successe qualcosa.  
  
Appena provò ad accarezzare la schiena di entrambi, loro ebbero un brivido e si spostarono più in là nel letto. E cosi fecero ogni volta che lei si avvicinava. Non la guardavano neanche in faccia, tutti presi a baciarsi, ma non volevano essere toccati.  
   
Kathleen se la prese un po’, ma studiò già la sua vendetta.  
  
  
Alla fine anche Kathleen se non partecipava attivamente, si sentiva un po’ in imbarazzo, quindi decise di lasciarli da soli, nel momento in cui i fratelli avevano deciso che i baci non bastavano più!  
  
Ad ogni modo, si sarebbe vendicata a modo suo, pensò con un sorrisetto.  
   
 


	11. Soli

Era stato tutto molto nebuloso quando i fratelli si risvegliarono dopo il sesso.  
  
Avevano la testa annebbiata. Capivano ovviamente che la stanza in cui avevano dormito non era una delle loro, capivano che era una delle camere della casa di Kathleen e Karina.  
  
Quando si alzarono dal letto, Sam guardò il corpo nudo del fratello alzarsi e voltargli le spalle, mentre si rivestiva, e si intristi.  
  
Non l’aveva mai fatto!  
  
Si rivestirono in silenzio, anche se sentivano nostalgia del calore che si lasciavano alle spalle.  
  
  
Anche se avrebbero voluto sentirlo ancora, stringendosi un’altra volta!!  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando tornarono al resort, ad un certo punto Sam sbottò.  
  
 **“Va bene, senti, la vuoi piantare???”**  
  
Dean lo guardò basito da quell’aggressione, ma poi replicò anche lui duro: “ Di fare che cosa???”  
  
“Di fare quella faccia da funerale! Abbiamo fatto sesso, ok, va bene, qual è il problema?? Come se fosse la nostra prima volta….!!”  
  
“Non fare come se fosse tutto normale, perché non lo è! Non ho la più pallida idea di come ci siamo finiti in quella stanza e neanche a fare sesso! Non ricordo e neanche tu!”  
  
“Dean…”  
  
“Non ricordo tutto….ma qualcosa si…ricordo…Kathleen che si avvicina tra di noi e….oh, dio mio…” lo interruppe Dean.  
  
“Dean, ascolta” provò a calmarlo Sam.  
  
“NO! Come hai potuto farlo?? Ci siamo promessi eterna fedeltà e quello che hai da offrirmi è un threesome da due soldi???” gridò Dean.  
  
“Pezzo di m….ti ricordo che **c’eri anche tu!!!** ”  
  
“Perché, Sam??”  
  
“Perché?? Non lo ricordo. Tu lo ricordi?? Perché devi scaricare la colpa addosso su di me? Perché non puoi esser stato tu a cominciare???”  
  
“IO CREDEVO CHE IL NOSTRO AMORE FOSSE **PURO**! ESENTE DA BASSEZZE QUALI I I TR…”  
  
“Ahhh, aspetta, forse so perché la colpa deve essere mia, perché è stata sempre colpa mia, vero? Da quando avevo sei mesi. La mamma che mori per colpa mia…”  
  
  
“Non scadere adesso nel vittimismo e nelle paranoie per discolparti da…”  
  
“Forse sei stato proprio tu a proporre la cosa, perché no? Una birretta di troppo e via…è risaputo del tuo piccolo problemino con l’alcool…” disse Sam, spietato.  
  
“Fottiti!”  
  
“No, fotti tu lei. È quello che ti riesce meglio!” rispose Sam.  
   
  
  
  
Finirono per fare a botte e John rientrò in camera trovandoli che si rotolavano sul pavimento lottando tra di loro.  
  
“Per la miseria, fermatevi!! Che vi prende???” chiese John, basito.  
   
“Chiedilo a Sam. Se la fa con quella sgualdrina slavata di Kathleen!” disse Dean.  
  
“No, papà, chiedilo a Dean, si porta a letto quella tr….”  
  
“OK, ADESSO BASTA, PIANTATELA!”  
   
   
   
   
   
 _Mezz’ora dopo…._  
  
  
Qualcuno suonò al campanello di casa Richardson.  
  
Karina apri la porta.  
  
  
“Di a tua figlia di stare lontano dai miei figli!!!” tuonò un John furioso.  
  
“Cosa? Come? Perché?” chiese la donna, disorientata.  
  
“ La nostra amicizia finisce qui!!” disse John,  andandosene via furioso.  
  
“John! John, aspetta!!” lo richiamò la donna, ma era tutto inutile.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 _Intanto al resort….._  
  
“Sam…”  
  
“Vattene via..” singhiozzò Sam.  
  
“Sam, basta, per favore, perdonami. “ disse Dean, togliendogli il cuscino di forza di dosso.  
  
Sam lo guardò con gli occhi gonfi.  
  
“Non dovevo dire quelle cose. Non dovevo scaricare tutta la colpa su di te. È solo che…per quello che sento per te, mi sembra ancora impossibile che possa aver acconsentito a….” disse Dean, abbracciandolo teneramente.  
  
“Lo so, Dean”  
  
“Ho sempre voluto nient’altro che te.” Disse ancora Dean accarezzandogli i capelli, e spostandosi solo un po’ per guardarlo in viso, senza sciogliere l’abbraccio.  
  
“Forse abbiamo bevuto entrambi e…”  
  
“Cazzo, la odiavamo e ho fatto di tutto per tenerti lontano da lei e…”  
  
Lo so, Dean.”  
   
  
  
  
Si diedero un bacio dolce e languido, pregno del loro amore.  
  
E poi successe qualcosa.  
  
Un sottile fascio di luce azzurro fosforescente passò attraverso i loro visi, le loro bocche, le loro teste.  
  
E allora ricordarono.  
  
Ricordarono quello che successe in gelateria.  
  
E ricordarono cosa successe dopo.  
  
Ricordarono di essere stati **soli.**  
   
  
  



	12. Prigioniero

Dean e Sam avevano tentato di parlare con Kathleen per avere delle risposte sul perché avesse fatto quello che aveva fatto, ma non riuscivano neanche a incontrarla.  
  
“Kathleen non è in casa, e vostro padre non vuole più che ci frequentiamo, quindi andate via!” disse un giorno Karina, mandandoli via sgarbatamente dalla loro casa.  
   
  
  
Assieme a John, Dean e Sam convennero di lasciarsi alle spalle quella loro esperienza con madre e figlia, per tornare a concentrarsi sul caso, ma le cose cambiarono quando trovarono altri capelli biondi ondulati nella camera delle vittime, e una molletta particolare in fondo a un armadio.  
  
  
“è una delle mollette che indossa sempre la madre di Kathleen. Mi ricordo!” disse Sam, studiando la piccola molletta azzurra.  
  
“Dobbiamo avvertire immediatamente papà!” disse Dean.  
   
   
   
Tornarono in camera, ma John non c’era, cercarono di telefonargli, ma non riuscivano a prendere campo.  
  
Si allarmarono e tornarono a casa di Karina, ma non commisero l’errore di suonare ancora alla sua porta.  
   
   
Scavalcarono il cancello e aggirarono il cortiletto, finendo per una scalinata che dava sulla cantina. Kathleen disse loro che ci giocava da bambina, perché aveva diversi passaggi nascosti nella pietra.  
  
Oltrepassarono due passaggi, che erano incredibilmente aperti, e li videro il corpo di John legato contro una parete, in una stanza buia.  
   
  
  
“Papà! Resisti, ti portiamo fuori di qui!!” disse Dean a bassa voce.  
  
John mugugnò qualcosa, ma non fecero in tempo neanche a toccarlo, che qualcosa li colpi alla testa entrambi, facendoli svenire.  
 


	13. Il canto della sirena

Sam e Dean stavano nuotando in un mare fatto di calore, pace e serenità.  
  
L’acqua era fredda, ma loro non la percepivano.  
  
Non sapevano neanche di non essere coscienti, e che Karina li aveva colpiti alla testa facendoli svenire e poi buttati nell’acqua, per sbarazzarsi di loro.  
   
  
Sarebbe potuta finire molto male, ma fortunatamente qualcuno raccolse i due ragazzi dal mare, mentre stavano andando giù.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Si svegliarono in una grotta, freddi e bagnati.  
  
Quel calore che sentivano quando erano semisvenuti, era solo un’illusione…  
  
“Sam, stai bene?” chiese Dean, e Sam senti più che vedere, la mano che gli toccò la spalla.  
  
Suo fratello era sempre il solito. Continuava sempre a preoccuparsi per lui.  
   
Davanti a loro, un volto sorrideva di tanta premura, un sorriso sincero e anche un volto famigliare…  
   
  
“KATHLEEN!” scattarono i fratelli.  
  
“State calmi. Non voglio farvi del male.” Disse lei.  
  
“Ci hai drogati, facendoci credere che avessimo fatto sesso a tre!” le disse Dean.  
  
“Lo so e mi dispiace per questo…ma se vi volessi male, non vi avrei salvati dall’acqua, no?” disse lei.  
   
I fratelli la guardarono meglio e videro che cosa nascondeva dietro quel piccolo scoglio.  
  
  
Una coda lunga come un’anguilla.  
I fratelli sussultarono.  
  
“Sei una **sirena!”** dissero in coro.  
  
“Si.” Ammise lei.  
   
  
I fratelli si concentrarono sul suo aspetto ancora una volta.  
  
Portava un corpetto nero di velluto ma allo stesso tempo sembrava fatto di spugna. Forse una versione ricorretta di una sirenetta delle fiabe. Probabilmente quella cosa serviva a coprire la sua nudità e allo stesso tempo a tenerla al caldo e ad assorbire l’acqua.  
  
“Si toglie quell’affare?” chiese Dean, ricevendo in cambio una gomitata da parte di Sam.  
  
Kathleen rise.  
  
“Si, è più un capo di abbigliamento un po’ ingegnoso per noi sirene.”  
  
“Non siamo qui per discutere di vestiti.” Disse Sam.  
  
“No, infatti.” Disse Kathleen, tornando seria.  
  
“Chi è stato a farci questo? Tua madre?” chiese Dean.  
  
“Non è mia madre.” Specificò Kathleen. “è solo una donna che mi ha rubato e portato via dal mondo a cui realmente appartengo. Avalon!” disse lei.  
  
“Avalon? Credevamo fosse una specie di leggenda.” Disse Sam stupefatto.  
  
“Non lo è. Avalon però non è solo un mondo abitato da fate. Ci abitano altri esseri dimenticati dall’uomo o forse mai realmente creduti nella loro esistenza…tra questi ci siamo anche noi **sirene**.”  
  
“E perché Karina avrebbe rubato una sirena? Che cosa ci guadagna?” chiese Dean.  
  
“Karina non è una normale donna umana. “ sospirò Kathleen. “è una succube, che però è nata con una malformazione genetica. Non riesce ad ammaliare le sue vittime per indurle all’atto sessuale…ha deciso quindi di servirsi della magia di una sirena per…”  
  
“Che essere ignobile.” Commentò Dean.  
  
“Quindi ci stai dicendo che è vero? C’è lei dietro gli omicidi misteriosi?” chiese Sam.  
  
“Si. Mi dispiace, io non sono riuscita a liberarmi né a ribellarmi, noi sirene non facciamo del male a nessuno, siamo creature pacifiche…”  
  
“Non fate del male a nessuno??? E quello che hai fatto a me e a mio fratello, allora??” chiese Dean.  
  
A Kathleen scappò una lacrima.  
  
“Voi mi….ignoravate! Mi rifiutavate! Non potete avere idea di cosa significhi per una sirena…per una come me…noi sirene non facciamo mai un passo senza essere ignorate…anche senza usare la nostra polvere magica, la nostra bellezza e il nostro canto ammaliano naturalmente gli uomini…ma voi no! Mi sono sentita **ferita** , ecco. Non sono abituata a essere ignorata. Mi dispiace per quello che vi ho fatto!”  
  
“Ma hai veramente fatto qualcosa? Noi non ci siamo innamorati di te. Com’è possibile?” chiese Sam.  
  
“Non lo so. Non riuscivo a spiegarmelo. L’unica risposta che mi viene in mente è che siete talmente innamorati e legati l’un l’altro, che la magia non può spezzare un legame cosi forte.”  
  
  
Sam e Dean arrossirono, ma Kathleen continuò.  
  
“Quella notte che ho sparso la mia polvere magica su di voi, avrebbe dovuto spingervi tra le mie braccia, ma non ha fatto altro che spingervi ancora di più tra di voi. Visto che il vostro legame non vi permetteva di avere qualcun altro, la magia non ha fatto altro che alimentare la vostra possessività. Mi dispiace.” Disse lei.  
   
  
  
“Ehm…smettiamo per un attimo di parlare di questo..non ci sentiamo tanto a nostro agio nel…parlare di…” cominciò Dean, mentre Sam era sempre più imbarazzato.  
  
“Non dovete preoccuparvi. Sono una sirena. Una sirena che riceve amore con l’inganno, se vuole, quindi non sta a me giudicarvi.” Sorrise.  
   
  
“Mmm..tutto questo discorso è molto dolce, ma ricordiamoci che ci troviamo all’interno di una grotta sul fondo del mare e dobbiamo ancora capire perché…” disse Sam.  
  
“Karina. Ha voluto togliervi di mezzo." spiegò lei.  
  
“E tu perché sei qui?” chiese Dean.  
  
“Dopo che John disse a lei che non si sarebbero più rivisti, si è infuriata e l’ha fatto prigioniero. Poi, ha buttato a mare anche me, forse pensando di affogarmi, ma io sono una sirena. E ora sono libera. Immaginavo che avrebbe cercato di togliere di mezzo anche voi, quindi ho aspettato.” Disse lei.  
  
“Pensava di affogare una sirena? Oh, le succubi sono molto stupide, ma questa le batte tutte.” Disse Dean.  
  
“Dean, smettila di scherzare. Siamo in guai seri.” Disse Sam irritato, cercando di togliersi di dosso il fratellone che cercava di riscaldarlo con il suo corpo, ma poi si arrese, vinto dalla tenerezza.  
  
Kathleen li guardava sognante.  
  
“Vi aiuterò io a tornare in superficie.” Disse Kathleen.  
   
 


	14. Il mistero della coda

Dean e Sam guardarono la grotta e l’acqua dietro di essa.  
  
“Non possiamo uscire! Affogheremo!” disse Sam, impaurito.  
  
“No” disse la sirena. “Abbiate fiducia in me. Se mi prenderete per mano. Potrete tranquillamente respirare sott’acqua, perché siete con una sirena!”  
  
“Oh..credevo dovessimo baciarci per passare!” disse Dean.  
  
Sam gli diede una gomitata.  
  
Kathleen rise.  
  
“No, quello credo che funzioni solo con le favole!” disse lei.  
  
“Beh, e tu non lo sei? Tu **sei** una creatura delle favole!” disse Dean.  
  
“A volte le favole sono diverse da come ce le immaginiamo. Anche se sulla terraferma la mia coda svanisce, non è sempre facile portarla, sapete. E tutta quest’acqua…l’umidità…”  
  
“Senza contare il piccolo problemino con il sesso! Come fate a…” cominciò Dean.  
  
“DEAN!!” gridò Sam guardandolo male.  
  
“Ehi, è da quando mi costringevi a guardare la sirenetta con te, quand’eri piccolo, che me lo chiedo, lasciami approfittarne!”  
  
“Non ti costringevo assolutamente…sei sempre il solito pervertito!!”  
  
Kathleen intanto rideva.  
  
“Ragazzi, chiaramente quando raggiungiamo la terraferma, siamo come voi”  
  
“Ah, ecco, mi sembrava..” disse Dean, guadagnandosi un’altra occhiataccia da parte di Sam.  
  
“ **Ma** ” disse Kathleen. “Possiamo farlo anche da sirene, con altre sirene maschi come noi…le nostre code sono fluide ed è erroneo pensare che siano come dei sacchi chiusi,la nostra coda è come squame che si aprono quando si raggiunge una certa eccitazione e….”  
  
  
“OK, BASTA, NON VOGLIAMO SAPERE ALTRO!” gridò Sam, mentre Dean fissava Kathleen a bocca aperta, scioccato.  
  
Kathleen rise ancora. “Ehi, l’avete voluto sapere.”  
  
“Riportaci su, Kathleen, **e “** cominciò Sam. “tieni la…ehm…coda a posto!” aggiunse, mentre Kathleen rideva ancora.  
  
Dean invece guardò il fratellino con aria soddisfatta. Adorava quando diventava geloso.  
   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, lo so, avete ragione, è troppo corto, ma sono troppo stancaaaaa ahhahahha. Mancano ancora due capitoli, comunque! :p
> 
> Ps il mistero della coda è stato sempre un dubbio che mi è rimasto e quindi bo...non so neanche cosa ho scritto ahhah


	15. Sirena contro Succube

"Non resistermi, John, tu mi appartieni..."  
  
“ Si, Karina, ma i miei figli….dove li hai portati?”  
  
“Schhh…non devi preoccuparti di questo adesso, caro John..”  
  
“ No, non devo preoccuparmi...ci siamo solo noi, ma tu non gli hai fatto del male, vero? ” chiese John, stordito dall'incantesimo.  
  
“Risparmia le energie, John. Mi servono..” disse Karina.  
  
“Che…che cosa vuoi farmi?”  
  
“Oh, nulla di cosi scabroso. Voglio solo risucchiarti l’energia…” disse la succube aprendo la bocca, che si spalancò in una voragine con filamenti acuminati che si muovevano inquietanti.  
  
John si tastò il braccio ferito da cui usciva fuori sangue e gemette.  
   
  
  
La porta venne buttata giù da due possenti calci. Erano Sam e Dean.  
  
Sam aveva ancora i capelli bagnati e come il fratello, era arrabbiatissimo.  
  
“Cosa diavolo…io vi ho scaraventati sul fondo del mare!” disse la succube.  
  
“La prossima volta pensaci bene prima di buttarci sotto anche una sirena!” disse Dean, sparando un colpo con una pistola e ferendola.  
  
“Bastardo!” gridò la sirena, gettando un coltellino e ferendo Dean alla spalla.  
  
“No!! Dean!!”  
  
“AHHH. S-Sam, il pugnale, presto!”  
  
“Si.”  
  
“No!!” ruggi la succube cercando di avventarsi su Sam, ma qualcosa la bloccò.  
  
**Kathleen.**  
  
Con la sua magia la paralizzò. Le bastavano i suoi possenti occhi azzurri per ammaliarla.  
  
  
“P-Piccola strega ingrata…io sono… **sono tua madre!”**  
  
“Non sei mai stata mia madre. Mi hai strappato al mio mondo e alla mia vera madre e mi hai costretta a vivere con te, servendoti della mia magia pura per uccidere degli innocenti. Non sei nient’altro che un mostro.” Disse Kathleen.  
   
Sam nel fattempo era corso da John. Intinse subito il pugnale con il sangue di John che era sulla sua spalla.  
  
“Scusa papà.”  
  
“L-le scuse rimandiamole a dopo. ” Disse John ancora mezzo stordito e frastornato da aver appena scoperto che i suoi figli erano stati gettati sul fondo del mare e avevano rischiato di annegare.  
  
“Ti prego, John. Non farglielo fare. Eravamo felici insieme no? Posso cambiare! Insieme possiamo essere una famiglia!” disse la succube.  
  
“Avevamo già una madre e mostri come te, l’hanno uccisa.” Disse Sam minaccioso, avvicinandosi.  
  
“Sam, **Ora!”** disse la sirena, mentre la demone continuava a dimenarsi.  
  
“No! Dallo a me!” disse Dean, e strappò il pugnale dalle mani di Sam e lo fece lui. Pugnalò lui la sirena, che urlò e si accasciò al suolo, diventando subito grigia e pallida e poi uno scheletro e infine fu solo polvere che cadde a terra, lasciando solo i vestiti.  
   
Slegarono subito John e lo abbracciarono.  
  
John si tenne la testa e poi si rivolse a Kathleen.  
  
“Non posso credere che…sei davvero una sirena?” chiese John a Kathleen, che sorrise.  
   
“Dean, perché lo hai fatto?” gli chiese Sam un po’ in disparte.  
  
“Ehi, questa è la tua vacanza, fratellino. Almeno qui, se posso risparmiarti di uccidere, io…”  
  
Non riusci a completare la frase perché Sam lo abbracciò, sciogliendolo come burro.  
  
  
“Grazie.” Sussurrò.  
   
   
   
Quando furono al resort, John cercò di parlare con Sam.  
  
“Sam, ho sentito quello che tu hai detto su…Mary…”  
  
“Non importa papà, lascia stare. È finita.” Cercava di dire Sam.  
  
“No! Lascia che mi scusi…io…non lo so…è stato come se non fossi me stesso…ero sotto l’incantesimo di Kathleen…io…”  
  
“Va bene…”  
  
“Sam…”  
  
“papà, dagli un po’ di tregua.” Suggeri Dean.  
  
“Non sono stato in grado di proteggervi…se non fosse stato per la sirena…” disse John triste.  
  
“Papà, ascolta, Kathleen ha ingannato anche noi…” disse Dean.  
  
“Però non siete caduti sotto il suo incantesimo…perché?”  
  
“Ehm…bo…forse abbiamo semplicemente più forza di volontà” suggeri Sam arrossendo.  
  
“Quante volte sei stato a letto con la succube?” chiese Dean ridendo sfacciato, cercando di distogliere l’attenzione su di loro.  
  
“Dean” ruggi John.  
  
“Ok. Ricevuto. Vado a mangiarmi un panino. Sam, vieni?” chiese Dean allegro e Sam lo raggiunse alla velocità della luce, guardando John con uno sguardo come a dire “Te la sei cercata “ .  
 


	16. Il nostro amore sarà lì...tremante e brillante così...

Dean, Sam e Kathleen si trovavano su una scogliera adesso.  
  
  
“Riuscirai a tornare a casa adesso?” chiese Dean a Kathleen.  
  
“Si…la mia… **matrigna** conservava ancora la chiave per accedere ad Avalon. Apre un portale.” Sorrise Kathleen.  
  
“Wow. Questo sembra proprio come una favola.” Commentò Dean.  
  
“ Piantala. Quindi questo è un addio?” chiese Sam a Kathleen.  
  
“Beh. Non credo sentirete la mia mancanza comunque.” Rise Kathleen.  
  
Dean e Sam si sentirono un po’ in colpa.  
  
  
“Ci…dispiace di essere stati cosi…poco amichevoli…anzi di essere stati davvero degli stronzi. È che…sai a volte le ragazze ci bersagliano e sono frequenti le scenate di gelosie.” Disse Dean imbarazzato.  
  
“Più da parte tua.” Commentò Sam.  
  
“Si si continua a raccontartelo Sammy, e un giorno ci crederai…” rispose Dean.  
  
Kathleen rise.  
  
“Oh, siete cosi **stupendi.** Sono felice di avervi incontrati.”  
  
“Davvero?” chiesero stupiti Dean e Sam.  
  
“Immagino sia difficile vivere cosi…sempre nascondendosi..”  
  
“Ehm..non ci sentiamo molto a nostro agio a parlare di questo, noi…” cominciò Sam.  
  
“Capisco, capisco.  Perdonate anche me per come mi sono comportata. Immagino che sia frustrante per le ragazze del vostro pianeta non potervi avere.” Disse Kathleen strizzando l’occhio.  
  
“Ehi, se continui cosi potrei darti un bacio . OUCHHH che male.” Disse Dean dopo che Sam gli diede una violenta gomitata.  
  
Kathleen rise ancora.  
  
“Vi adoro.” Disse dando un bacio sulla fronte a ciascuno. “Siete meravigliosi. Proteggete sempre il vostro amore. È riuscito a neutralizzare un incantesimo. Non esiste niente di più forte di questo.” Disse, lasciandoli interdetti.  
  
E poi mirò la chiave in basso dentro l’acqua del mare, dove si materializzò un portale che la attirò dentro.  
  
“Addio.” Li salutò.  
  
“Addio Kathleen. Abbi cura di te.” La salutarono i fratelli.  
   
  
  
I fratelli si ricordarono come si erano sentiti quando Kathleen li aveva guidati fuori dall’acqua solo poche ore prima.  
  
Li trascinava su come se non avessero peso e loro mentre nuotavano nell’acqua gli sembrava di sentire come il canto di mille uccellini e di fate. Voci che non sembravano appartenere a quel luogo né a quel mondo e una pace che non sentivano forse da…sempre.  
   
   
“Non dirmi che ne senti già la mancanza?” lo stuzzicò Dean.  
  
“Figurati. Sto solo pensando che…non era cosi male in fondo. Era usata e ridotta in schiavitù da una succube e lei si che era cattiva.”  
  
“Perlomeno adesso è tornata nel suo mondo e potrà riabbracciare i suoi cari e la sua famiglia. Siamo stati noi a fare questo.” Disse Dean orgoglioso.  
  
“Già…beh…anche noi dovremmo tornare da nostro padre, ora…” disse Sam.  
  
Fece solo un passo però, che si senti bloccare un braccio.  
  
“Dean?”  
  
  
Dean non disse niente. Lo guardò solo adorante e spinse il braccio contro di sé per avvicinare di più Sam a lui.  
  
Poi gli diede un bacio. Un bacio dolcissimo e languido, incorniciandogli il viso delicatamente.  
  
Sam si senti subito sopraffatto dalla dolcezza con cui suo fratello lo stava baciando e dall’amore che Dean e il bacio  gli trasmetteva.  
  
Gli mise una mano sulla guancia e lo baciò allo stesso modo. Con dolcezza, ma sentimento.  
  
Poi entrambi finirono in ginocchio,  abbandonandosi a quell’amore, stretti l’uno all’altro, sempre senza smettere di baciarsi.  
  
John avrebbe aspettato.  
   
   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spero che questa storia non vi abbia delusooooo. L'avevo pensata apposta cosi, leggera e fluff, soprattutto perchè sentivo troppo la mancanza delle altre due mie storie a cui si riferisce questa *_*


End file.
